Power management for metal-air batteries can be complicated. Typically, power generation in a metal-air battery is strongly correlated with the catalytic processes at the cathode. Catalytic cycles may be affected by microscopic-level considerations, such as pore diffusion and catalytic active site activity, as well as bulk-scale considerations, such as temperature and pressure. Consequently, smooth, steady-state power delivery can be challenging during transient periods of battery operation and environmental change.